1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that is mounted on a substrate and that electrically connects with the substrate an electronic component such as a memory card that is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, memory cards with thin, flat housings made of resin are widely used as media for storing data in digital cameras, and small memory cards of various types and standards are known. Recently, memory cards are also used as media for storing data in mobile telephones, and very small memory cards are also available in the market.
Memory card connectors (also referred to as “connectors”) are provided in electronic devices such as digital cameras and mobile telephones which use these memory cards as storing media, and the memory cards are fitted in electronic devices by inserting them in the memory card connectors (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-022870 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-071666).
For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-022870, in such a memory card connector, a detection switch is provided for detecting the state of electrical connection of a memory card by making contact portions of the memory card that is inserted in the connector body contact and separate from the connector body. As a detection switch, there is a card detection switch for detecting insertion of a card.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional configuration of a card detection switch for detecting insertion of a memory card connector in a conventional memory card connector.
Conventional card detection switch 1 shown in FIG. 1 is provided on one guiding sidewall 4 in connector body 3 to extend along the insertion direction of memory card 2 which is fitted.
Card detection switch 1 is constituted by fixed plate 5 which is placed along guiding sidewall 4 of connector body 3 and movable plate 6 which is placed in the width direction next to fixed plate 5 and placed to part from fixed plate 5.
Movable plate 6 has curved part 7 which faces fixed plate 5 in the width direction of connector body 3 and which projects from the guiding sidewall 4 side, into the route of insertion.
When memory card 2 is in a position where memory card 2 is fitted, curved part 7 of movable plate 6 is pushed by the side surface of memory card 2 and therefore the base end of curved part 7 abuts on fixed plate 5, thereby placing movable plate 6 and fixed plate 5 in an electrically conducting state (i.e. closed state).
In this way, with conventional memory card connectors, the original states of fixed plate 5 and movable plate 6 are in the electrically disconnected state (i.e. open state) on one guiding sidewall 4 side along the insertion direction. By contrast with this, when a memory card is inserted, movable plate 6 deflects sideward and contacts fixed plate 5, thereby placing fixed plate 5 and movable plate 6 in an electrically conducting state. Further, when memory card 2 is removed from connector body 3, curved part 7 of movable plate 6 is recovered, thereby placing movable plate 6 and fixed plate 5 in an electrically disconnected state. By so doing, insertion of a memory card is detected. Further, the ends of movable plate 6 and fixed plate 5 are connected with a card detection circuit on a printed substrate (not shown) on which connector body 3 is mounted.
However, with a conventional memory card, in the housing, fixed plate 5 contacting the base end of curved part 7 is placed in the width direction to face curved part 7 of movable plate 6 against which the card that is inserted slides. Therefore, there is a problem that scrapes of the card produced by contact between the side surface of the card made of resin and movable plate 6 move to the switch connecting portion between movable plate 6 and fixed plate 5, and hinder the contact between movable plate 6 and fixed plate 5.